La torta
by carlos.juan.ad
Summary: que pasara cuando sakura tras la guerra le regala una torta o pastel a naruto tras darse cuenta de su cumpleaños


**La torta de cumpleaños**

Naruto y sasuke después de la guerra, tuvieron su última pelea pero después que naruto por fin convenciera a sasuke de volver a la aldea y reparar los lasos de amistad, los dos quedaron totalmente agotados y quedaron inconscientes.

Ya pasaron cinco días y naruto ni sasuke a despertado de la inconsciencia a un que sakura sabía que solo están así por el cansancio de luchar sin descanso por semanas y gastar todo su chakra en ese combate y luego liberar al mundo del genjutsu infinito, pero no podía estar tranquila.

Sakura entró a la habitación donde están naruto y sasuke su acerco ala cama donde esta el pelinegro.

-sakura dijo sasuke ku despierta pero el pelinegro no tenia ninguna intención de despertar.

\- después de tantos años por fin volverás pensaba la pelirosa mientras le revolvía los pelos negros a sasuke.

Sakura se voltio para ver a naruto ahora que me acuerdo oí que el cuarto hokage le decía feliz cumpleaños a naruto, después de todos estos años conociendo a naruto todavía no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, a sakura pensó una idea.

-Tal vez así despierte dijo sakura retirándose.

Después de unos de media hora sakura venía con un pastel de fresa y chocolate.

-naruto despierta te traje un pastel no quieres.

Pero el rubio no respondía.

-Naruto todo loqueas echó por mi, la aldea el mundo todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar para ser reconocido, naruto tu eres mi héroe.

Naruto de repente se despertó algo a dolorido y confundido, a un mas recordando que perdió su brazo.

-sakura chan dijo naruto con voz suave.

-la pelirosa dijo con entusiasmó naruto.

La pelirosa abrazó a naruto con fuerza y naruto dijo entre jadeos sakura me asfixias, sakura se aparto.

-¿Y como te sientes?

-bien respondió el rubio

Naruto desvío su vista ala torta lo cual sakura lo noto, sakura partió un pedazo y le ofreció al rubio el cual aceptó feliz.

Pero sakura vio a sasuke preguntándose por que el no había despertado, pero naruto dijo

-tal vez yo desperté antes por ayuda de kurama que me ayuda a recuperarme mas rápido.

Naruto no pudo evitar tristeza a recordar que a un después de todos estos años sakura a un se preocupaba muchos por sasuke.

-sakura dijo entiendo a casi se me olvidaba feliz cumpleaños naruto.

-aaa por eso la torta había oído que en los cumpleaños comían torta gracias sakura chan.

Sakura recordó que naruto siempre estuvo solo de seguro era la primera torta que comía en su cumpleaños.

-no es nada respondió sakura de echó naruto ¿nunca as celebrado tu cumpleaños verdad?

-bueno sakura creó que no

Naruto se paro de la cama estirando dijo

-creo que es mejor que me baya no quiero interrumpirlos a ti y sasuke cuando despierte.

Sakura apretó las manos

-naruto por que lo haces

-hacer que

-por que te esfuerzas tanto en que sasuke y yo estemos juntos

-por que te lo prometí sakura chan te prometí que lo traería.

Dijo el rubio de espaldas a la pelirosa

-si pero por que te esfuerzas tanto dime la verdad

-por que tu amas a sasuke solo quiero que se as feliz sakura chan

Sakura recordó todo lo que había echo por sasuke y como la había tratado

-yo no amo a sasuke ku sólo lo quiero como un amigo nada mas, ahora amo a alguien mas.

-en serio sakura quien

-bueno es al guíen muy cercano a mi ha beses me hace acabar la paciencia, pero tiene un gran corazón y sabe alegrar el día mas oscuro y es un total cabeza hueca y nunca sabe cuando callarse y es muy fuerte.

Dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-naruto pensó quien puede ser no me digas que es sai

-claro que no

-aaaa no a un peor el cejas de azotador

-no nunca

-entonces quien es kakashi,shikamaru,chino quien es

-eres tu tonto

Dijo sakura algo enfadada y cruzó los brazos el cuello de naruto y lo beso fue un beso lleno de amor y pasión, sakura se aparto de los labios de naruto.

-espero esa cita

Dijo sakura mientras salía de la habitación.

Naruto sonrió y sasuke se despertó viendo el pastel y luego a naruto diciendo.

-muero de hambre


End file.
